


Heart the size of your fist

by TheMamaFox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, F/M, Fluff, Inquisitor flirts with everyone he can't help it, Sassy Inquisitor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: "You are a flirt.""You enjoy it. ""Hardly.""Lady Cassandra, you wound me.""Not yet."OrIn which Cedric Trevelyn is head over heels in love with Cassandra *disgusted noised* Pentaghast and it may be the most dangerous thing to happen recently.





	1. Small victories

He loved her.

She stomped across that dark room, looked down at him in chains and threatened to kill him. Of course he loved her. He worshipped the ground she walked on, she was fierce and frightening and he was lost the moment she touched him. Cedric Trevelyan was hopeless like that. 

Now, to convince her she loved him as well. He has been called arrogant before, he just preferred the word charming. With easy smiles, honest flattery and a habit of running his fingers through his long hair to showcase his bicep flexing. Okay Cedric will admit to a little bit of arrogance but who doesn’t have that in some way or another? That wasn’t the point.   
  
At the moment he stands with Commander Cullen in the open space outside of Haven’s gates, amid the clatter of dull swords hitting each other or the hollow thud when they impacted wooden shields. The pair weren’t speaking, standing in almost identical stances with arms crossed over chests and feet planted firm. All prim and proper according to breeding and training and time. Observers would consider them as evaluating the training. Well Cullen might be but Cedric is focused on a hurricane in armor on the other side of the equipment tents and she appeared to be trying to murder the practice dummy for the offense of being too soft. 

Cedric cleared his throat and Cullen gave him a nod of dismissal. The commander knew why he was there and indulged him. Cullen is a good man, even if he did use it to his advantage to motivate the recruits with the knowledge that their Herald of Andraste was, as far as they knew, watching them.   
  
Uncrossing his arms, he clapped Cullen on the shoulder before turning on his heel. Walking an unhurried arc close to the tents, Cedric came near enough to the Seeker to hear her labored breath hitch as she swung her sword. He felt a swell of satisfaction as he continued on to the smithy that he didn’t even glance in her direction to see if she noticed him. Oh yes, he was hopeless but he loved the chase.  

* * *

He waited. Patience is a virtue or some such rot. Lady Cassandra had to eat eventually. So he stayed where he was, casually leaning against door frame of Flissa’s little tavern. 

The sun was low and casting long lines of light over the wall when she finally appeared. When he was sure of her heading he stepped away from his spot with a wide smile. Meeting her a few paces from the door before he bowed low with dramatic flair, his mama would be proud. “Would the lady gift me the pleasure of her company over supper?” 

He peeked up at Cassandra’s face when she made a familiar noise in the back of her throat. “Very well.” He straightened and positively beamed, holding out an arm to invite her in first. She didn’t smile as she marched past him. She wasn’t scowling either. Small victories. 

Flissa turned when they came through the door and Cedric sent her a wink. Earlier he had requested two meals for when he returned. Arrogance again perhaps but he counted on being able to talk Varric into joining him if the Seeker either didn’t visit the tavern that evening or flat out refused him. 

Cedric’s hand hovered near the small of Cassandra's back, not touching but prepared to in order to guide her into the far corner away from bard. Thank the Maker that the two seats weren’t filled. His direction wasn’t necessary as Cassandra took a direct path to the table and sat in a fluid movement. Flissa, that magic woman, arrives while balancing two plates on one arm and gripping the handles of two mugs of ale in the other.

After placing their meals in front of them, Flissa discreetly winks at him and scurries off. Cassandra doesn’t voice any question about the food arriving, instead simply lifts her fork and starts to eat. Maryden is singing softly and Cedric couldn't help not being pleased on how smoothly his plan worked, even with their discussion purely about their upcoming visit to Val Royeux. They were leaving in the morning. 

The Seeker has difficulty relaxing it seems, he thought as he rested his chin in his hand and gave her his full attention. He would listen intently no matter the topic as long as she kept speaking. Well he would intently stare at the very least. The shape of her mouth, how one eyebrow arched higher than the other, the scar across her cheek he has been longing to run his fingers over before he...

"Lord Trevelyan, have you been listening?" 

Cedric jerked at the interruption of his daydreaming, his elbow shot off the table and he nearly landed face first into his empty plate. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh! I apologize for my ghastly manners. It appears I am more tired than I thought." 

Cassandra's eyebrow rose even higher.  "You should rest. We cannot have you dozing off and falling off your horse tomorrow."

Unable to contain his sigh at their time together ending, "Very true" he rose and offered his hand to help her stand, " My darling, shall we?”

Glancing at his hand she placed her fingers into his palm and stood. "You are a flirt," she teases before removing her hand gently.  
  
He couldn't help the chuckle, "You enjoy it."  
  
"Hardly."

”Lady Cassandra you wound me," he moans clutching his chest in mock agony.

Her mouth quirks into a half smile at his theatrics. "Not yet.” 

Cedric laughs heartily as they leave the building. He is happy to be here bantering with this woman. Doom, gloom and the terrifying demon shitting hole in the sky can wait until later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I planned but I got stuck and dangit I wanted to post something. No promises but I'm going to try for weekly updating. Also this fic is apparently where I'm going to drop a bunch of movie and video game references and I'm not even sorry.

Dawn came much too quickly. Perk of being the Herald of Andraste was that Cedric’s horse and supplies would be taken care off before he even rolled out of his warm bed. All that was required of him was to pour himself into his armor, with a little help from the servant sent to wake him, and show up. Whether or not his eyes would be completely open by the time he arrived at the gate was another matter. Morning person he was not. 

Several people milled about in the soft light outside of Haven. Varric, looking about as awake as Cedric felt, was standing to the side gripping a mug of something warm with both hands and taking small sips. Cedric wordlessly joined him as Flissa’s serving girl flitted over with another mug. Cedric took it with a wink. The young woman flushed, shuttered something before rushing off.

Varric chuckled at the display, “The ladies of Haven are going to start swooning at your feet if you keep that up, Heartbreaker.”

Cedric hummed his acknowledgement into the lip of the mug. His first taste told him it was spiced cider. _Ah yes._ Holding the mug close to his face to let the steam warm his chilled nose, Cedric raised his free hand to the back of his head, arched his back and flexed into the stretch. At the same moment one of Cullen’s men was hurrying by. When Cedric let small moan escape the recruit stumbled, though stayed on his feet.

“The gentlemen as well,” mumbled the dwarf as the poor flustered man continued on. 

Cedric bumped his hip into Varric’s arm and grinned, “There’s only one I want swooning.” Cedric cocked his head and gestured towards the the flurry of activity around the four horses and of course the Seeker. The pair continued to watch as scouts checked that tack was secured and lifted the flaps of the saddle bags to double check inventory.  


As he was focused on her in the midst of the commotion he was able to see the Seeker’s head turn to him and her eyes tightened slightly. The hand motion she directed to him was unmistakeable. His ass needed to be in the saddle in the next minute or she would strap him to a post and use him for sword practice once they returned. That or it was simple “It’s time we left” sort of gesture. Either way.

A quick gulp drained his cup which was passed to one of the scouts as he strode over. “Good morning, beautiful! Lovely day for a ride together is it not?” With the cider warming his belly Cedric felt more awake and definitely not wanting to miss the opportunity to charm the storm with skin.   
  
Cassandra nodded, ignoring the endearment, “Indeed. I trust you slept well, Lord Trevelyan?” 

“Cassandra, please call me Cedric. And I did.”  
  
“Pleased to hear it, your worship.” With that she turned her back to go order a few more people around.  
  
Cedric sighed and turned his attention to his horse. The Taslin Strider Cedric had named Geralt always appreciated a proper greeting. Rubbing his velvet nose, he addressed the tan gelding as he would a courtier, “Good sir, we are headed for warmer places and greener pastures. Rejoice!” Geralt’s ears twitched forward and he nudged at Cedric’s palm, eager for treats.

A chuckle comes from behind him. Cedric turns to find Solas smoothly mounting his own horse. The elf looks down at him once he’s settled then gives a pointed glance to his bare toes. “Warmer would be most welcome.”

Cedric mock whispers, “I could acquire you a pair of boots my friend, a most useful invention.” They share an easy laugh at that as Varric joins them finally, glancing warily up at the horses. 

Cedric couldn’t help himself and taunts, “Would you like me to find you a box?” 

“Real funny O Tall One,” the dwarf teases back, his arms crossing over his chest. “I could just as well stay in Haven with my feet happily on the solid ground.” 

Unfortunately for Varric a scout arrived then with a small step ladder and placed it for him to climb onto his chestnut mount, the stirrups already adjusted shorter for his legs. With Cassandra on the more dominate horse Varric wouldn’t need to worry about motivating the horse much, mainly just holding on.  


With a huff, Cedric pulled himself up into the saddle. He watched Cassandra mount as he finger combed a few tangles from the horse’s white mane before patting Geralt’s neck and grabbing the reins looped over the saddle horn. He was ready when she was. 

Commander Cullen strode over then, looking warm in his fur mantle.  “Safe travels, Herald.”

Cedric reached down and they clasped forearms. “I’ll return with good news. It is the Maker’s will.” They released hands and Cassandra lead the way out of the gate. At least he hoped it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one just to get it out there! 
> 
> Love y'all.

“Behave yourself.”  
  
“As you wish.”

They swayed with each step atop their horses, side by side. The Seeker didn’t respond. Cedric gave her a full toothed grin when she turned to glance at him. She rolled her eyes, made a noise in the back of her throat and turned back to the road. 

Turning in his saddle enough to glance back at the elf and the dwarf, Cedric tried to hide his pleased smile from the woman behind his hand. With most of Haven treating him with the upmost respect the fact that she felt comfortable enough to make a show of ignoring him was enough to make his heart thud just a bit harder against his ribs. 

It took a moment before he fully comprehended the silence from behind him. Varric had kept a steady flow of grumbling about the trip, being a city dwarf and all as he regularly reminded them, but now he was quiet and staring straight ahead. Solas looked as calm and collected as ever though he too was focused their destination. Of course. Cedric shifted back into his seat, sat up a little straighter and actually made an attempt to behave. He wouldn’t embarrass the Seeker and they needed help.   


The large gates loom in the distance, golden and beautiful. Val Royeaux. It was time to see if the clerics would change their mind about the Inquisition after seeing its Herald up close and personal, likely with the disgruntled Seeker growling behind him. The Herald of Andraste had two badass women supporting him and he was feeling lucky. 

* * *

 

Lucky to not have been punched in the teeth alongside that stubborn cleric.

The whole afternoon was ridiculous. The city was buzzing with hostile distain, though that wasn’t unusual for Orlais. The spectacle in the square was frustrating. Shouting clerics, shouting Templars, shouting Herald of Andraste. Even Cassandra was surprised at the the Lord Seeker being a hard headed fool and the Templars following him to Maker knows where. _Did no one care about the blasted hole in the sky that was pouring out demons?!_

They were almost back to Haven now, with an extra passenger and a sack of gently used breeches. Somehow they had picked up plucky elf with a choppy hair cut and the ability to talk circles around the point with a liberal sprinkling of dirty jokes. Cedric liked her already and after they were unable to obtain another horse, _snooty Orlaisians_ , Sera rode with him on Geralt. 

When Haven’s outer gate came into view at the top of the ridge Cedric cracked a joke about dragons in dresses, turning to the side to give her a saucy grin over his shoulder. Sera blinked once then roared with laughter, throwing her head back and wrapping her arms across her stomach. Cedric snapped a hand to her leg to keep her from falling backwards off the horse, chuckling along with her. 

Sera righted herself again and gave him a light smack on the back. “Oi, I wish I would have met ya sooner.”

Cedric had a feeling that having Sera around would be highly entertaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I've been struggling with anxiety, been working a lot and in between I'm having too much fun in Stardew Valley. With Mass Effect Andromeda coming out very soon as well I'm unsure what is going to happen here. I have lots of fun little snippets that just need to be fleshed out but I lost some steam. Basically no promises on any consistency but I'll be posting as it comes because I love Cedric and I want to share him. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3 <3 <3


End file.
